This invention relates to a massage apparatus, and more particularly to a type of electromechanical massage apparatus by which various massage modes can be conveniently applied to all parts of a human body regardless of body positions.
Massage has long been regarded as an effective method for physical treatment, particularly for treating some chronic ailments. at present two types of electrical massage apparatus are available on the market, one of which is of a vibrating type, and the other of a stroking type.
The known vibrating type of massage apparatus is gnerally constructed in a form of a flat table or a chair on which human body limbs are laid or rested for receiving the massage operations on certain body areas. This `areal` treatment of vibration on a human body can hardly achieve remedial effect, particularly on a specific area of the body, such as a vital vein part, where localized massage is required. In addition, the known hand-operated vibrating type massage apparatus can be used for the localized massage; howevever, not only is the operation thereof inconvenient for the user, (because it has to be held in one hand by the user him/herself in performing the massage or the aid of another person must be sought), but the treatment made with it is also ineffective.
The known stroking type of massage apparatus can be used for performing localized spot massage operation, but its monotonous stroking operation is not satisfactory for providing the selected massage mode in meeting alternative treatment requirements.